Life Goes On
by TheWalkingGlee
Summary: Drabble: AU in which Maggie went with Glenn and the others on the run to The Big Spot in 4x01. *Fluff*


"I'm going with you on this run," Maggie said sternly, shifting her position on her and Glenn's shared bed.

There were times when Glenn loved his fiancé's stubborn personality, but this was not one of those occasions. Knowing her possible condition, he didn't feel comfortable with her tagging along.

"Please stay here," Glenn said. "It's not safe."

"It's never safe," Maggie rolled her eyes. "We need as many people as we can get."

"I don't want you to be put into a situation that could be dangerous for you or for the baby," Glenn said, placing a hand on Maggie's nonexistent baby bump.

"I don't even know if there is a baby," Maggie said. "And I feel fine now. I'm tougher than everyone gives me credit for."

Glenn smiled at her adoringly. "I know you are."

"So then it's settled. I'm going on this run with you and the others."

Glenn sighed. He knew Maggie could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he wasn't still worried about her.

* * *

The group arrived at The Big Spot later that afternoon. Daryl made sure the doorway was cleared before Michonne led the way in.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait outside?" Glenn asked Maggie, his nervousness clearly showing.

"Glenn, I'm fine," Maggie said.

"Is there a problem?" Daryl asked before following Sasha and Tyreese inside.

"No," Glenn and Maggie said in unison. So far they've kept the possible pregnancy a secret from everyone. They didn't want anyone to know before _they_ knew for sure.

Daryl gave them one last strange look before heading inside. Maggie and Glenn quickly followed after.

Glenn rolled the shopping cart down one of the deserted aisles, looking for anything of value. He shined his flashlight over the objects and suddenly froze when he realized what aisle he was in.

"What is it?" Maggie asked from behind, sensing his discomfort.

"N-Nothing." Glenn shook his head and quickly turned the corner. Maggie stayed behind and shined her own flashlight over the items on the shelves, realizing why Glenn was quick to get out of this section. There were baby diapers, baby toys, and basically everything an infant would need here. Maggie sighed deeply. She knew Glenn wasn't too keen on the idea of having a baby, and she didn't really know if she herself was too thrilled. After what happened to Lori, it seemed like having a baby would just be a death sentence. But it was different now. Life was different now. They had made a home for themselves in the prison. It seemed safe to bring up a baby. So maybe deep down she _did_ want this baby. But Maggie was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know if she for sure was pregnant. She would cross that bridge when it came to it.

Maggie's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. She ran around the corner and saw the entire shelf of alcohol fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Then Maggie heard something coming from above. Before she could even process what was going on, the ceiling caved in, and walkers were falling through.

Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and ran to where the ceiling was stable. Walkers were now everywhere. One snuck up on Glenn from behind and wrestled him to the floor. Glenn fought it off as hard as he could, and just as he thought he was a goner, Maggie took her gun out and shot it in the head.

"Told you you needed me here," Maggie said, smirking slightly.

"Let's just get out of here," Glenn said as he tried to catch his breath. He and Maggie followed the rest of the group out the door. Luckily they had escaped just as the entire ceiling collapsed to the ground.

"Where's Zack?" Tyreese asked once they were all outside.

Daryl lowered his head. "He didn't make it."

"Poor Beth," Maggie muttered under her breath.

"Let's get out of here," Michonne said, leading the way back to the prison.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they got back from The Big Spot, Maggie joined Glenn in their shared cell. "I'm not pregnant," she said.

Glenn jumped up from the bed. "You're not? How do you know?"

"I snagged a pregnancy test in one of the aisles. It turned out to be negative."

Glenn took Maggie's hands. "Are you okay with that?"

A conflicted expression washed over Maggie's face. "I don't know," she said softly. "I know it would be hard, and dangerous to raise a baby in this world, but look at Judith. It's possible."

"But we don't know for how long," Glenn said. "It only takes seconds for the new home we made to come crashing down."

Maggie nodded. "I know. But we can't keep living in fear."

"Yeah," Glenn said. "Do you...still want to get pregnant?"

"Maybe in the future," Maggie said. "When we're in a real home, and not a dirty old prison. When the walkers die out and the world becomes normal again."

"Do you think that will really happen?" Glenn asked skeptically.

Maggie smiled sadly. "Probably not, but it's always good to have hope, right?"

Glenn stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Of course. And you would make an awesome mother."

Maggie let out a small giggle. "Our kid would be a total badass."

Glenn chuckled and pulled her back onto the bed with him. He grinned at the thought of having a life with Maggie after the walker apocalypse. Even though it probably would take a long while for life to get back to normal-maybe even never-he couldn't wait to start a family with her one day.


End file.
